Luvoratorrrrry!
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Yesung, Yesung! Kim Yesung!" Kim Ryeowook menahan tangannya. "Chotto matte kudasai!" /Sang pemilik nama mau tak mau menoleh. "Ha'i?" / Ryeowook mengatur napas, menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata dengan aksen Seoul yang kental. "Kau... Kau tidak mengenalku?" / YeWook Yaoi! / Sequel of 환절기 (Mid-Season) / RnR please? :3


Cho Kyuhyun menoleh horor. "H-Hoi, aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?"

Di ruang kelas kampus, Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Kau melihat hantu?"

Saat beralih ke _namja_ di sampingnya, ia menyadari Ryeowook sama pucat dengan Kyuhyun. Iris karamelnya tertuju lurus ke depan kelas, di mana beberapa lelaki berdiri memperkenalkan diri.

"_Minna-san, konnichiwa. Boku wa _Lee Donghae _desu._"

"_Ore wa_ Lee Eunhyuk _desu_."

"Kim Yesung _desu._"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Kim Ryeowook merasa dirinya jatuhke dalam pusar kesengsaraan.

.

.

.

**Luvoratorrrrry! © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Yesung, Yesung! Kim Yesung!" Kim Ryeowook menahan tangannya. "Chotto matte kudasai!"

Sang pemilik nama mau tak mau menoleh. "Ha'i?"

Ryeowook mengatur napas, menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata dengan aksen Seoul yang kental. "Kau... Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Kedua teman Yesung, Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk saling menatap. "Kenalan?"

Yesung mengamatinya sebentar. "Bukan, ketemu pun tidak pernah." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan koridor.

Duo EunHae meliriknya dan membungkuk sebelum menyusul. Ryeowook tak membalas, terpaku pada tangannya yang ditepis lembut.

"A-Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?" Antara merana dan kesal, Ryeowook menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun berlari dari ujung lorong kampus bersama Sungmin. "Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, tapi air mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kata 'iya'.

"Mungkin nama mereka kebetulan sama." Hibur Sungmin, mengelusnya bahunya lembut. "Kau bilang Yesungmu dulu rambutnya hitam 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin." Keukeuh Ryeowook keras kepala. "Wajah mereka persis sama! Aku yakin seratus persen!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi jika dia memang Yesung yang kita kenal, kenapa dia tidak menyapa kita selama pelajaran berlangsung?"

"Mungkin dia lupa ingatan?" Cetus Sungmin masuk akal. "Penampilannya berbeda dengan yang kalian ceritakan. Tapi jika benar dia adalah Yesung teman kalian, kujamin dia amnesia. Perubahan gaya butuh waktu lama dan malah tak mungkin berubah selama kau masih sepenuhnya sadar. Pasti ada yang tertinggal."

Ryeowook memilih diam, memikirkan baik-baik penjelasannya sambul berjalan beriringan diapit Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju rumah.

Kebetulan rumah mereka satu tempat, cuma beda blok. Sungmin dan Ryeowook merupakan tetanggan sedangkan Kyuhyun tinggall di blok selanjutnya.

_Namja_ mungil itu kembali bergumam. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka orang yang sama. SAMA. Wajah, suara dan aura mereka persis sama."

"Aduh, Wookie. Jangan bandingin aura dong. Semua orang bisa saja punya aura yang sama kalau kau rajin mencarinya."

"Tapi, Kyu..." Ryeowook berhenti melangkah, menunduk sedih tepat sebelum mereka menuruni tangga beranda kampus. "Aku yakin itu dia. Dia Yesung yang kita kenal dulu."

Sungmin tak bisa membantu selain menghiburnya. Pada dasarnya dia tidak pernah bertemu Yesung, jadi memberi pendapat pun serba salah untuk sahabatnya satu itu.

Dia jauh lebih takut jika sarannya nanti—entah itu isinya apa, ditanggap serius, lalu dibuat rencana pelaksanaannya. Meski begitu, dia merasa ada satu yang bisa dicoba.

"Kenapa kalian bicara empat mata saja? Mungkin tadi dia malu karena kau melabraknya di depan banyak orang."

Bibir bawah Ryeowook tergigit sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Benar juga, harusnya dia bisa menahan perasaan rindu ini lebih rapat. Ia akan malu total jika misalnya Yesung berambut wine tersebut bukanlah cinta pertamanya.

Bruk!

Ia tersentak, celingukan melihat warna ungu yang tak asing lagi baginya. "Astaga, sejak kapan aku sampai di rumah?"

Ryeowook menepuk pipinya agar terus tersadar. Lantas meloncat ke atas ranjang tanpa mengganti baju. Tangannya terangkat menutupi setengah wajah dan ia mengerang.

Sesak itu kembali datang. Sesak yang sudah ia coba dan berhasil tertutup setahun ini kembali menyeruak bebas. Menghantuinya, mencekatnya hingga meneteskan air mata.

Pikirannya melayang pada _namja_ bernama Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi. Apakah mereka teman baru Yesung jadi tak pernah mendengar namanya? Tapi setidaknya Yesung pernah curhat 'kan?

"Argh, Aku bodoh sekali! Mana ada orang yang masih memperdulikan orang yang dibencinya? Harapanmu palsu, _Wookie_-ya~!" Monolognya, berguling-guling sampai jatuh terjerembab.

"Aduh, sakit." Ringisnya mencengkram kepala. Maniknya berkedip-kedip, reflek terdiam melihat kaki meja, tempat tasnya bertengger.

"_Omona_, skripsiku belum kelar!"

Dan alhasil, malam itu menjadi malam paling melelahkan baginya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Setelah yakin menutup pintu rapat-rapat, ia pergi menggendong Ryeowook dari meja belajar ke ranjang. Merebahkannya perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya hingga dada.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdecak, membungkuk menyentuh wajah Ryeowook yang polos. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di sana.

"Wookie, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau membuatku cemas." Ujarnya lembut tanpa mengetahui ada sosok lain di depan rumah.

Sosok itu mendongak tinggi, mengintip bayangan Kyuhyun dari balik tirai ungu muda yang tersinari lampu terang.

"Syukurlah, hubungan mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja." Senyum miris tercetak dibibirnya. Kemudian langkah kakinya membawa pria itu pergi, hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan siangnya, tepat saat bel kampus berdering, Ryeowook terburu-buru membereskan perlenglapannya, berhadapan dengan Yesung di pojokan—tempat di mana tiga mahasiswa baru itu duduk.

"_A-Anou_, Yesung-_kun... _Bisa temani aku ke cafe sebentar?"

Entah kenapa, Lee Donghae menyesal sekali tidak bisa merekam adegan ini. Ryeowook sangat manis dengan wajah merah apelnya, bahkan tingkahnya saat meminta persis _yeoja_.

Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Dia baru sadar dari terpesonanya saat Yesung berdeham.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji."

Ryeowook mengkerut kecewa, "Ehm, baiklah."

"Tunggu dulu!" Eunhyuk mencengkram tangannya. "Janji hari ini batal kok. Kami nggak jadi ke mall. Ya 'kan, Hae?"

"Eh, i-iya. Hari ini janji kita batal. Kau pergi saja dengannya." Diberi kode lewat kedipan mata, Donghae mengangguk dan mendorong Yesung keluar.

Yesung menampakkan ekspresi luar biasa risih. "Cih, baiklah. Tunggu aku di luar."

Sontak wajah Ryeowook berbinar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia berlalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di luar kelas.

"Wah, wah, dia manis sekali. Persis seperti Heroine yang mau menyatakan cinta."

"Aku juga sependapat." Tawa Donghae.

Bruk!

Yesung menggebrak meja di antara mereka dan membanting pintu. Donghae berdecak seolah kagum.

"Whoa, dia _tsun tsun_?"

"Mungkin. Tapi kurasa _kuudere_ lebih cocok."

Di tempat lain, Ryeowook tengah melambai pada KyuMin lalu bersender lemas ke tiang penyangga beranda pintu universitas.

Seandainya saja hubungannya dengan Yesung masih berjalan dengan baik. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah saling _chat_ di SNS. Lagi-lagi penyesalan memenuhi dirinya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau benar Yesung berambut merah marun ini mantannya dulu? Apa dia akan mengaku soal sandiwara itu lalu meminta maaf? Minta balikan lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Itu tak mungkin terjadi, Ryeowook-_ah_. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan angan-angan manis.

Ctuk!

"_Itte_!" Ryeowook merintih seraya mengusap kening. Si pelaku penyentilan menelengkan kepala sekilas.

"Ayo jalan."

.

.

.

Kim Yesung melirik jam tangannya, menyesap kopi. "Cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu."

Sikap acuh itu justru makin membuat Ryeowook gugup. Bersama tekanan tautan tangan, ia melontarkan pertanyaan penuh harap.

"Etto, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

"Tidak." Yesung menjawab pendek. Mengangkat strap tasnya dan melenggangkan pergi.

"T-Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Tidak berhasil, kaki panjang itu terus bergerak. Ryeowook hampir kehabisan cara untuk memergoki kebohongan _namja_ itu. Tapi—

"Ryeong!" Suara tenor itu menggema ditengah sepinya cafe lantai dua. Berhasil membekukan langkah Yesung dengan sempurna.

"Ryeong... Begitu caramu memanggilku selama ini." _Namja_ mungil itu memberanikan diri memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau berhenti. Berarti ini memang kau."

Ryeowook mengeratkan lengannya. Menghirup wangi kayu manis yang menguar dari sela kemeja Yesung. Rasanya hangat sekali.

Kim Yesung mendengus, membanting tangan Ryeowook kasar. "Ingat, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Hubungan kita berakhir empat tahun lalu."

Ryeowook terperangah. "Apa?"

Yesung berbalik menghadapnya, memberikan tatapan setajam pisau.

"Semua kenangan itu, pertemuan kita, kencan, pemberian hadiah dan lainnya... Bukankah sudah kubilang hancurkan saja?"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Karena—"

"Cukup, suaramu menjijikan." Ryeowook menahan napasnya saat Yesung menghimpitnya ke tembok. Tangan mungil itu naik mencengkram kedua pipinya.

"Dengar, aku sudah memprogram ulang diriku. Aku bukanlah diriku yang _dulu_. Aku adalah diriku yang _sekarang_—yang tanpa ada jejakmu. Menyerahlah sekarang. Kau hanya akan menemukan sampah kalau tetap mencari diriku yang lama."

"Tapi aku–"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kakimatnya, Yesung keburu memotongnya dengan ciuman kasar. Benar-benar terkesan nafsu sampai Ryeowook tak kuat membalasnya. Dia cuma bisa menutup mata, menikmati saja.

Syukur lantai dua cafe ini sangatlah sepi. Rata-rata segilintir pengunjung memilih di bawah karena capek mendaki tangga. Dan mengingat kemungkinan ada orang yang memergoki, Yesung tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan basah mereka.

"Sebagai penutup mulut. Sehabis ini jangan pernah mengajakku berbicara, karena itulah seharusnya kita bersikap. Tak saling mengenal."

Yesung membiarkannya jatuh terduduk lemas. Pergi tanpa menoleh lagi

Ryeowook menyentuh bibirnya. Terpaku oleh perih yang tertoreh dalam hati. Ia menolak untuk berpikir jernih. Yesung bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Dia orang yang lembut dan bersahabat.

Ryeowook mengusp air matanya, mengacungkan gepalan tangan. "Yosh, aku harus lebih bersabar! Dia pasti pura-pura jual mahal. Yah, pasti begitu..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia beneran Yesung?"

"Heem."

"Terus gimana?"

"Dia... Memintaku untuk tak mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghela napas pada pernyataan—ralat, pertanyaan Ryeowook yang terdengar aneh.

"Wookie, sadarlah. Ini sudah siang, jangan bermimpi terus." Kyuhyun mengguncang kepalanya lewat tangkupan pipi.

Ryeowook menepisnya "Aku tidak bermimpi!"

"Akui saja. Dia menolak ajakanmu 'kan? _Please_, kau boleh menghibur diri, tapi jangan sampai gila begini dong."

"Tapi, Kyu—" Ryeowook mendesah lelah. daripada dibilang berhanulaship terus, lebih baik dia menyimpan cerita itu dulu buat _ending_ cerita.

"Eh, itu Yesung." Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"_Matcha, ne _Yesung-_kun_~!" Ryeowook berlari, berhadapan dengan Yesung. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapanya tersenyum secerah matahari.

Namun bukannya menyapa balik, Yesung justru melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Senyum Ryeowook memudar perlahan.

Donghae yang berjalan bersamanya berhenti di sebelah Ryeowook. "Ehm, Yesung?"

"Hm?" _Namja_ itu berbalik datar.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan? Dia itu fansmu lho." Ujar Donghae kasihan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tak melihat siapapun. Ayo, cepat, nanti kelas keburu mulai." Sahut Yesung cuek.

Serba salah, Donghae bergumam, "_Mianhae_," dan mengejar sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari mendatangi sang _namja_ mungil. "_Ya_, Wookie? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook terkesiap. "Hahaha, _gwaenchana_. _Cha_, _kaja_, kita masuk."

Kyuhyun mencium hal aneh. Tapi ia tak tahu di mana sumber keanehan ini. Apakah Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ataukah si Yesung itu yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

"Kyu," Tepukan Sungmin menyadarkannya. "Penjagaanmu membuat Ryeowook risih. Dia sudah besar. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri."

Kening _namja_ pucat mengkerut. Aku tahu dia sudah dewasa tapi—"

"Tapi mandat itu membuatmu terkekang?" Ucapan Sungmin membekukannya sesaat.

"_Aigoo_, Ming, Kyu, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo, cepat." Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang, menarik tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Semua orang pasti mengira Ryeowook bakal berhenti mengusiknya. Apalagi makin hari Yesung makin populer dikalangan para gadis setelah suaranya dipertontonkan.

Tapi itu semua meleset jauh, bahkan untuk Yesung pribadi, ini benar-benar kelewat parah.

Meski terabaikan sampai dibentak sekalipun, Ryeowook tetap kepala batu untuk menyapanya. Menurut yang Yesung dengar, Ryeowook juga menikmati ketika dicuekin mentah-mentah. Katanya Ryeowook, "Ini menyenangkan."

Dia masokis? Bis jadi.

Tak jarang ia merebut kursi kosong di meja kantin sewaktu Yesung sedang makan dengan kedua temannya.

Bagi Donghae maupun Eunhyuk itu bukanlah masalah, tapi bagi Yesung, itu adalah bencana.

Ini sudah ketiga bulannya mereka bersikap begini. Cho Kyuhyun sudah menahan diri agar tak memaki kebodohan tingkah Ryeowook tapi malam ini, sepertinya tidak bisa.

Seperti biasa, di malam hari Kyuhyun selalu berkunjung ke sana untuk mengecek atau sekedar mengisi kebosanan.

"Sudah lama ya kau tidak mengigau." Ujar Kyuhyun memencet tombol remote jenuh.

"Hng?" Ryeowook menoleh dari tugasnya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar."

"Kau juga tidak demam. Padahal ini masih musim gugur."

"Hm, iya ya. Aku juga tidak sadar soal itu."

Alis Kyuhyun meninggi sewot. "Bagaimana kau mau sadar kalau—"

"Oh iya, kau sudah dengar ini?" Ryeowook memutar kursinya. "Yesung membalas sapaanku tadi pagi! Hebat 'kan? Tidak sia-sia aku keras kepala selama ini!"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun membalas sinis. "Lalu apa kabar dengan Yesung sahabatku? Kau melupakannya? Karena dia mirip Yesung _wine_? Yang benar saja. Kau harus sadar, Wookie. Dia jelas berbeda dengan Yesung sahabat kita dulu!"

Ryeowook tertohok. "Setiap orang bisa berubah! Lagian kenapa kau marah-marah? Bukannya kau juga yakin dia sahabat kita yang dulu? Lagipula, harusnya kau senang aku bisa hidup baik-baik karena dia!"

"Mworago!?" Kyuhyun memukul mejanya. "Kau yang memulai sandiwara itu! Dan setelah kau dapat mainan baru, kau mau membuang Yesung begitu? Otakmu kemana hah?"

Ryeowook menopang wajahnya. "Cih, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus marah. Ini hidupku, tahu, bukan hidupmu."

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku tidak senang kau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Ryeowook terdiam, mencerna baik-baik maksud terselebungnya. "Singkatnya... kau cemburu padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _pabbo_! Aku ini temanmu, aku ingin hal yang terbaik untukmu!" Kyuhyun menjitaknya. "Memang susah ya ngomong sama orang nggak peka."

Umpatannya justru menjatuhkan mood Ryeowook seketika. "Oh, begitu. Dasar sok ngatur! Sudah pulang sana! Aku tak membutuhkanmu di sini!"

Cho Kyuhyun tertohok kala bantingan pintu mengejeknya.

Meski tidak ada yang menyadarinya, pertengkaran mereka sanggup terdengar sampau rumah Sungmin. Cemas, Sungmin mengintip melalui teras kamarnya dan tak sengaja menemukan sesosok pria berdiri di depan rumah sahabatnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata. Mengira-ngira jika itu mungkin kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi dilihat dari ukuran tubuh serta tinggi badan sepertinya bukan.

Belum sempat suaranya keluar, sosok bermantel itu sudah beranjak pergi. Disusul keluarnya Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah.

Alhasil, sejak pertengkaran itu, Kyuhyun tak mengatur lagi kehidupan Ryeowook layaknya orang tua, mengatur jarak. Tentu saja _namja_ mungil itu senang, hifupnya serasa baru dilepaskan dari penjara bawah tanah yang menyesakkan.

"_Ohayou_, Yesung-_kun_." Ryeowook mensejajarkan langkahnya. Tetap tersenyum meski tidak dilirik sekalipun.

Disamping Yesung, duo Lee menggeser tubuhnya dua langkah ke samping, memberi kesan agar Angel and Art of Voice terlihat seperti pasangan. Sisanya, Wine couple mengikuti setengah meter ke belakang.

Orang-orang berbisik, heran kenapa formasi layaknya F4 ini masih berlanjut. Bukannya Yesung benci Ryeowook hingga ke tulang? Kok kelihatannya kayak di kasih kesempatan sih? Terus bagaimana mereka yang pernah nembak sampai ditolak begitu saja?

Eunhyuk bergidik risih, menyenggol Donghae. "Hae, nanti makan siang bareng yuk." Ia menggerakkan mata, memberi isyarat tertentu.

Mulut Donghae membentuk huruf O. "Oke. Wookie ikut juga ya? Nanti Yesung kesepian soalnya." Ia terkekeh bersama anggukan polos Ryeowook.

"Kyu sama Minnie ikut juga yah." Manik Eunhyuk mengerling sejenak, memberi kode agar diikuti.

Kyuhyun berdecak, tak suka orang-orang itu memanggilnya sok akrab. "Tentu saja. Aku tak rela membiarkan _dia_ sendirian sama kalian."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pura-pura tak tersindir. Di saat yang sama, seseorang di antara mereka menghujat nama Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Di sana!" Ryeowook berlari antusias, berharap isi nampannya tak terpental lalu- lalang orang.

Kyuhyun tertohok. "Teman macam apa dia? Meninggalkan sahabatnya melongo begini."

"Kau cemburu." Kekeh Sungmin tenang.

"Cih, buat apa aku cemburu? Aku cuma tidak suka dia bergaul dengan orang-orang sesat itu saja kok."

"Sst," Sungmin mendesis pelan, menutup mulut Kyuhyun sebelum mereka sampai di atas kursi. Ia menempatkan kekasihnya itu di tengah, antara dia dan Ryeowook demi menghindari pertengkaran tak diinginkan.

Yah, meski itu sia-sia saja sih. Kyuhyun tetap berhadapan dengan Yesung dan Donghae, dua _namja_ yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Jadi... Ayo makan." Eunhyuk mempersilahkan lewat gerak tangan, terbiasa karena suasana canggung tiap harinya.

Selama menyantap makanan, lagi-lagi cuma Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tak membuka mulut. Mungkin _namja_ ikal itu masih sesekali menimpali, tapi kalau Yesung, jangan pernah berharap ia mau membuka mulut kalau tidak penting-penting amat.

Seperti sekarang. Dia berdiri, mengangkat nampannya sambil berkata, "Aku selesai." lalu menghilang.

Ryeowook berdiri, "Aku juga." Kemudian bergerak mengejar Yesung.

"Aku iku—"

"Tidak, Kyu." Sungmin menahan tangannya yang hendak menggapau Ryeowook. "Berikan dia kebebasan."

Donghae tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau seperti bocah, Kyu. Atau malah pengasuhnya? Dia sudah besar. Biarkan saja Wookie berbuat sesuka hati."

"Dasar sok tahu." Sahut Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Anggap saja begitu." Eunhyuk menggidikkan bahu. "Tapi kalau boleh kuberitahu, kurasa mereka bisa jadian. Nggak dalam waktu dekat sih, apalagi kalau Ryeowook yang nembak duluan."

"Ei~ Malahan kupikir mereka jadian sekarang. Secara 'kan Yesung memang sifatnya begitu. Tidak terbuka."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Maksudmu mereka akan—'mojok'?!"

"Kyu, pelankan suaramu." Sungmin memperingatkan. "Mojokmu itu berambigu sekali."

Kyuhyun mengacak surainya. "Oh, okay. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk berdiri menghadangnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggunya. Sungmin bahkan setuju denganku. Kau terlalu ikut campur."

"Sungmin _hyung_?" Alis Kyuhyun meninggi, menatap kekasihnya skeptis. "Sebelum ini... Apa kalian saling kenal ? Atau harus kutekankan, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Sungguh. Kenal mereka juga nggak kalau Ryeowook yang tak memperkenalkannya."

Donghae menepuk tangan pelan, mengambil pelrhatian. "Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan perkenalan lebih lanjut?"

Sementara mereka membicarakan banyak hal, Yesung membawanya—lebih tepatnya menuntun si _namja_ mungil ke koridor yang jarang dijamah mahasiswa.

"Hentikan sandiwara konyol ini."

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak, Yesung menghimpitnya lagi ke tembok, seperti waktu itu. Namun kali ini iris hitamnya berang, seakan mau memakannya hidup-hidup.

Yesung meninju dinding. "Berhenti bertindak seolah-olah kau temanku! Kau itu aibku di masa lalu! Sampah yang ingin kubuang. Tapi kenapa kau malah muncul dan menempel seperti permen karet? Oh, aku tahu. Kau mau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu 'kan? Lalu ditinggalkan seperti empat tahun yang lalu? Iya 'kan?"

Darah yang menetes membuat Ryeowook ngeri. "T-Tidak. Kau salah paham. Aku hanya—"

"Diam kau, brengsek! Tidak usah sok naif! Kau busuk! Memakai Sungmin sebagai pacar pura-pura Kyuhyun lalu bilang tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kau dan Kyuhyun. Hah, kau pikir aku akan tertipu? Cemburu? Kau pikir aku akan termakan jebakanmu hh?"

Seketika itu juga, tenggorokan Ryeowook tercekat. "Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, jalang kecil! Kuulangi sekali lagi. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku atau kuhabisi kau."

Setelah itu, pria tersebut membiarkan darahnya menetes disepanjang jalan.

Ryeoeook membasahi pipinya. Ia tak mengerti. Tak menyangka masalahnya akan serumit ini. Dia tak mengira Yesung menganggap sikapnya selama ini sebagai kepura-puraan. Padahal ia tulus melakukannya. Demi mencari jalan damai.

Lantas bagaimana dia bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini?

.

.

.

Yesung menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu sofa. Meminum sekaleng soda setelah mencongkelnya dan mengganti saluran televisi.

Daritadi yang dibahas badai terus, membuatnya enek saja. Gara-gara itu, Donghae tadi menelpon dan membiarman dia menginap di rumah kekasihnya.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Yesung mengumpat. Siapa orang gila yang berkunjung di cuaca kacau begini?

"Tunggu seben—" Baru saja ia menarik pintu, sesosok tubuh basah kuyup jatuh ke dalam lingkar tangannya. Ia berdecak menatap orang setengah pingsan itu. "_Shit_, kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahku di sini?"

Mau tak mau, daripada di tuduh melakukan tindak kriminal dengan melempar tubuh itu keluar, ia menyeretnya msuk. Membaringkannya dengan berbantalkannya lengan sofa.

"Hei, cepat bangun. Jangan pura-pura tidur. Kau aktor yang buruk, tahu." Yesung menepuk pipi pucatnya.

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan.

Heaan napas terdengar. Yesung beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengisi sebuah ember kecil dengan air hangat dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Byur! Ryeowook tersentak bangun, terbatuk keras sambil mengusap wajahnya susah payah. Ia mendongak, mendapati Yesung tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kau pikir aku akan bersikap lembut karena kau sakit, kau salah besar. Sekarang, cepat pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku menendangmu keluar!" Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, Yesung menariknya kasar.

Namun sesaat kemudian, ia berhenti. Ryeowook terbatuk kencang, bernapas pendek-pendek. Tubuhnya ringan sekali—pengaruh demam, bahkan Yesung rasa untuk menggerakkan kaki pun terasa sulit.

Pria itu berdecak, bangkit dari tempatnya ke kamar, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bernapas lega. Menggigil tertatih menghampiri pintu keluar.

Awalnya dia datang membawa harapan diberi tempat menginap. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah ia suruh pulang dulu lantaran kepingin di perpus sementara waktu.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Wajah Ryeowook terhantam handuk hasil lemparan Yesung.

"Kau mau menginapkan? Mandi dulu sana. Air hangatnya kran yang kiri. Bajunya ambil sendiri di lemari. Habis itu bikin makanan sana. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

Ryeowook berjengit karena bantingan pintu. Ia memeluk handuk milik Yesung kebingungan dan menghirupnya tanpa sadar.

Ia tersenyum salut, wangi kayu manis tetap saja menempel meski sudah dicuci sekalipun. Benar-benar hebat.

Untuk sekian detik, Ryeowook tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendorong pintu kamar malu-malu. Dan bersyukur menyadari sang pemilik tak berada di dalamnya.

Entah Yesung sengaja mengerjainya atau tidak, yang pasti ditengah badai begini, dia terpaksa ber_half naked_ dengan selembar handuk dari kamar mandi cuma buat ambil baju.

Tubuhnya menggigil sesaat menarik pintu lemari. AC di atas lemari membuatnya gemetar. Setelah menemukan ukuran baju yang paling kecil, ia segera memakainya.

Disaat yang sama, Kim Yesung membanting pintu kamar 3423, apartemen tetangga. Saat Ryeowook mandi, dia diundang temannya yang mengadakan _party_ mengingat orang tuanya menginap di desa selama seminggu.

Dan sungguh, dia menyesal ke sana. Anak itu mengundang tiga perempuan dan empat lelaki. Itu masih _fine_ jika masih mengadakan _party_ biasa, tapi kalau diajak nonton _blue film,_ bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan? Apalagi sampai mempraktekkannya.

Ia memilih menyingkir daripada ikutan. Jijik melihat salah satu perempuan di sana diperlakukan _threesome_ seenaknya. Lagipula ini bukan seleranya. Yah, tidak munafik sih, sebagai lelaki normal, ia pasti terangsang melihat teman-temannya melakukan pertunjukan _live_ di depan matanya.

Makanya saat pulang, pintu kembali terbanting. Melesat masuk kamar dan menganga menemukan Ryeowook membeku mengancing piyamanya. Tanpa celana dalam, tanpa penutup apapun di bawahnya.

"Sial," Decihnya kecil. Menyinggung Ryeowook yang langsung menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk.

Yesung berusaha tak peduli, berbaring di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut tinggi-tingi. Tak lupa menghadap tembok agar tak dapat melihat wajah merah malu Ryeowook.

Setelah ditinggal tidur begitu, Ryeowook kebingungan. Pemilik rumah sepertinya sudah tak lapar dan ia tak jadi membuatnya makanan. Terus dia harus melakukan apa?

"_A-anou_," Tidak ada sahutan, Ryeowook makin linglung. Mungkin dia harus tidur juga. Tapi di mana? Di ranjang yang sama dengan Yesung?

Murni putus asa, Ryeowook berbaring di sisa tempat ranjang yang ada dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Di sampingnya, Yesung makin tidak tenang. Tanpa sepengetahuan si _namja_ mungil, ia sejak tadi meremas juniornya, memijitnya agar kembali lemas meski tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Oh sial, main _single_ itu tidak enak.

Tapi ia beruntung, tiga menit ke depan, perut Ryeowook berbunyi. Dan ide gila datang mengetuk hasratnya.

"Hei, kau." _Namja_ itu kaget, Yesung menghadapnya dingin. "Kau laparkan?"

Sontak manik karamelnya berbinar. "Yah, aku lapar."

"Bagus." Yesung duduk, menyuruhnya berjongkok di bawah ranjang. Ryeowook mengikutinya walau enggan. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak tapi berpikir positifitu penting.

Palingan, menurutnya, Yesung akan menyuruhnya berputar dan menggonggong tiga kali—penghinaan paling _mainstream_ di Jepang.

Tapi ternyata saah. Yesung malah menarik celananya turun. Benda panjang berdiri tegak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hisap." Seringainya melebar kala Ryeowook mundur ketakutan, menggeleng kepala dan meraih cepat knop pintu.

"Tidak! Ini... Ini salah!"

"Kau masih punya kesempatan." Ryeowook mematung di tengah pintu. "Pergi dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Atau tetap di sini, melayaniku selayaknya boneka seks yang kumanjakan."

Sekilas_, namja_ cantik itu tampak gelisah di tempat. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, memandangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Asal itu membuatmu menerimaku, maka baiklah. Aku akan melayanimu."

Tak mau dikira main-main, tubuh teraebut berjongkok lagi di selangkangan Yesung dan mulutnya mengulum penis itu sedalam yang ia bisa. Matanya terpejam, sengaja menyembunyikan kepahitan putus asanya.

Yah, tidak apa-apa. Asal ini bisa membuatnya di dekat Yesung. Jadi boneka seks juga tak apa-apa.

Kim Yesung melongo. Apa _namja_ ini bodoh? Gila? Apa kewarasannya sudah hilang? Sial, pekerjaan mumulut bocah ini memang bagus. Seringaiannya sampai tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Selagi menekan kepalanya, Yesung berujar, "Mendesahlah, anak manis. Mendesahlah seperti kau sedang mengemut permen."

Ryeowook mengiyakan. Melenguh keenakan dalam mengoral, menggoda Yesung dengan permainan lidahnya, sisa penis yang tak masuk diremas oleh tangannya membuat Yesung meram-melek.

Harus diakui seumur-umur sejak berteman dengan Donghae di kelas sebelas, tak ada slut yang lebih enak dari ini.

"Eungh... Hissap ujungnya. Bagus, terus seperti itu." Yesung membelai wajah partnernya lembut.

Ryeowook balik menatapnya sayu. Karamelnya berkaca-kaca, menambah kesan seksi dengan ceceran pre-cum yang keluar.

Tapi bukannya senang, raut Yesung malah mengeras. Hei, dia masih punya hati nurani! Anak orang yang polos tidak boleh dibuat sesat seperti ini!

"Cukup. Menjauhlah." Yesung menarik keluar miliknya dan cepat-cepat memasang celananya lagi.

"Tunggu," Ryeowook menahannya. "Kenapa kau menghentikannya?"

Yesung menepisnya kasar. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bersyukurlah aku belum memasukimu, anak bodoh!"

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah sekilas dan duduk dipangkuannya tanpa diminta. Ia menempelkan wajah mereka.

"Lakukan. Ayo kita lakukan."

"Jangan main-main denganku." Desis Yesung tajam.

"Kau yang jangan main-main denganku!" Kau sudah mengabaikanku selama ini, dan ketika diberi kesempatan seperti ini, kau mau membuangku lagi?!, batin Ryeowook tertahan.

Yesung berdecak, memasang seringai tipis. "Jangan menyesal setelah ini."

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendesah keras. Keringat mengkilap di seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang, tangannya tak bisa bergerak karena dasi yang mengikat.

"Ah... Angghh... Yesunghhh..." Desahnya keenakan. Lidah Yesung dengan terampil memainkan nipplenya. Tak hanya itu, juniornya pun ikut dimanjakan oleh kocokan memabukkan.

"Cih, segini saja yang bisa kau lakukan? Diam berbaring? Membosankan." Ryeowook memekik, Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan pelacuran di luar sana. Menjijikkan, tidak menarik, murahan. Aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih, tapi ternyata kau mengecewakanku."

Persetan dengan hinaan itu, Ryeowook mengerang makin keras. Mencengkram ujung bantal dengan saliva yang mengalir kemana-mana.

"Akh! Hentikan! Yesung! Itu... Angghh... Itu sakit! Ungghhh!" Jerit Ryeowook kesakitan. Pemuda itu menghambat jalur keluar klimaksnya dengan ibu jari.

"Duduk." Ucap Yesung cuek. Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. Mustahil melakukannya dengan posisi sakit begini.

"Kubilang duduk ya duduk. Coba rayu aku. Kau pasti sudah terbiasa 'kan, jalang kecil?"

"Angghh... Tidak! Hnnggg..."

"Kau tetap tidak mau?" Yesung mencengkram juniornya lagi.

"Akh! Aaahhhh... Baiklah!" Ryeowook susah payah duduk. Ia merasa sesuatu merembes keluar dari pergelangannya, mungkin lecet karena dasi.

Kim Yesung mengangkat bokongnya, mengarahkan penisnya di _hole_ ketat _namja_ itu. Ryeowook menggeleng ngeri, "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Rasanya sakit!"

"Kau mengharapkan lubrikasi? Apa hakmu meminta itu?" Bisiknya berat, menjatuhkan tubuh Ryeowook sekali lepas.

Kamar dipenuhi jeritan kala setetes air mata menets. Lubang analnya serasa robek, penis itu seakn menusuk hingga tenggorokannya.

Yesung menulikan telinga, menggerakkan pinggul tak nyaman. "Jadi ini rasanya memasuki lubang anal. Tak terlalu buruk."

"Ye-Yesung... Sakit..." Rengeknya di bahu mulus tersebut.

Yesung mengangkat bokongnya lagi, menghujam anal bonekanya berulang-ulang.

Ryeowook tak sanggup mendongak. "K-Keluarkan... Ini sakit sekali..." Tangisnya memohon.

"Enak saja. Kau yang harusnya bergerak. Kau lupa dengan ini?" Yesung mencengkram penisnya lagi.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, dengan bermodalkan kalungan lengan di bahu Yesung, Ryeowook menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Pelan sekali.

Sampai-sampai Yesung menguap—namun jika boleh jujur, dia ingin mendesis keenakan. Lubangnya terlalu ketat.

"Lama sekali. Apa ini gara-gara sudah lama tidak bermain dengan Kyuhyun?"

"T-Tidak!" Racau Ryeowook. "Tidak bisa... Akkhh... Ini sakit... Kumohon... Lepaskan tanganmu dari milikku... Angghh!"

Yesung membuang napas kecewa. Membalikkan posisi mereka sekali dorong. Dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa jeda.

"Annngghh... Akh! Uh! Uh!" Tubuh itu ikut tersentak maju mundur. Tangisan Ryeowook lama kelamaan berbah jadi desahan erotis bagi Yesung. Bahkan mengalahkan petir diluar sana.

Air mata dan saliva bercampur menjadi satu. Menciptakan kesan seksi bagi _namja_ rapuh di bawahnya.

"AKHH!" Terlena, Yesung melepaskan genggamannya. Ryeowook mencapai klimaksnya. Memuncratkan sperma mengotori perut mereka.

Yesung mendesis tajam, lubang Ryeowook menghimpit penisnya. Belum puas berakhir begitu saja, ia menahan hasratnya, mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukkannya sampai menumbuk daging kenyal Ryeowook, begitu seterusnya.

"Angh! Ah! Uuh! Ah! Yesung!" Tubuh Ryeowook melengkung. Membuat pemuda di atasnya semakin leluasa menjilat tubuhnya.

Yesung mengulum telinganya. "Terus panggil namaku, jalang kecil. Terus panggil."

"Akh! Yesung! AH! Moreeee... More!"

"Sekali lagi."

"Yesung! Anngghh! Di sana! Gyaaahhh..."

"Panggil sekali lagi."

"Angghh! Aku... Aku... AH!" Ryeowook mencapai klimaks. Tak lama kemudian Yesung menyusulnya, menyemburkan banyak cairan lengket hingga beberapa mengalir keluar.

Yesung ambruk di atasnya. Mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Begitu juga Ryeowook, kesadarannya kian lama kian menipis. Suhu kamar yang panas seakan menina bobokannya.

"Tubuhmu masih wangi vanila."

"Yesung..." Lenguhnya serak, reflek menelengkan kepala saat pria itu menjilat lehernya.

Pelan-pelan, tangan Yesung bergerak naik melepaskan ikatannya, membuang dasi itu jauh-jauh dan bangkit menatapnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin lagi?"

"TIDAK!" Seru Ryeowook spontan. "A-Aku cuma—"

"Dasar lelet. Ngomong yang cepat." Yesung bangkit mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Tunggu," Ryeowook menjilat bibirnya ragu. "Kenapa kau tidak menciumku? Bukannya... Bukannya kalau melakukan itu harus ada ciuman?"

Polos. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Yesung melihat wajah merah Ryeowook.

Ia mendengus penuh ejek. "Ciuman? Kau pikir mulutku semurahan itu? Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu, tapi menurutku ciuman itu lebih berarti dibanding sex. Kau cuma pelacur, tak pantas mendapatkan lumatan dariku."

Dua pasang manik itu saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook menutup wajahnya.

Yesung tak boleh melihatnya menangis. Ia bisa kena hinaan yang lebih parah. Memang tadi itu tidak seberapa tetapi kata-kata itu begitu berarti baginya. Ciuman. Berarti Yesung benar-benar menganggapnya sampah. Jalang versi pria.

Gigi Ryeowook gemeletuk. Sebisa mungkin ia menghibur diri dengan delusi 'cuma ini yang bisa membuat Yesung berpaling padanya'.

Tidak bisa. Sia-sia saja. Tangisnya semakin meledak bagaikan pecahan kaca malam hari. Sangat nyaring hingga Yesung terpaksa memejamkan mata dan mendesah.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis. Berisik."

"Yesung..." Isaknya mengintip dari balik lengan.

"Diamlah." Yesung membungkuk, mencicipi bibir peach tersebut sekali lagi. Lembut dan tak menuntun, Ryeowook menekan surai winenya meminta lebih.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan panas. Yesung memiringkan kepala berulang kali, melumat dan menghisap, terkadang tak sengaja menyodok rongga Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

_Namja_ dibawahnya tersedak. Terpaksa menelan dua saliva sekaligus. Apalagi tampaknya Yesung tak mau melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat.

Lima menit berlalu, karena kebutuhan oksigen, tautan itu terpaksa terlepas. Ryeowook menjilat bibirnya untuk menghilangkan sisa saliva. Dan melenguh kala pipinya dibelai lembut.

"Tatap mataku. Dan kau mencintaiku." Tuntutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lebih keras."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lebih keras!"

"AH!" Karamelnya terbelalak. Yesung memasukkan juniornya sekali hentak dan berhasil mengenai prostatnya.

"Katalan sekali lagi. Lebih keras!"

"Uh! Uh! Ah! Anngghh! _Saranghae_... Ukh! Angghh! _Saranghaeyo_, Kim Yesung! Kyyaaa!"

"_Good boy_."

Ada saatnya di mana kau akan kehilangan harapan sampai tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginannya. Dan meski keibginannya adalah mempergunakan tubuhmu layaknya budak, kau pasti melakukannya bagaikan orang bodoh.

Yah, mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta mati—atau cinta yang tak kesampaian?

.

.

.

"Yesung," Ryeowook berlari pelan, mensejajarkan langkah dengan kaki panjang Yesung. "Pelan-pelan. 'Kaki'ku masih sakit."

Tak mendapat jawaban berarti, Ryeowook mengenbungkan pipi, otaknya sibuj mengulang kejadian subuh ini.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Kim Yesung tiba-tiba membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta. Menyuruhnya membuat sarapan dan menawarkan antaran pulang.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook mau menolak. Tubuhnya nyeri dimana-mana dan ia kekurangan tidur. Tapu mengingat si pemilik rumah menginginkan ketiadaannya secara halus, ia bangkit melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang. Berjalan di perempatan komplek rumah Ryeowook tepat jam lima pagi. Ryeowook berdoa semoga tak bertemu Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun yang suka _jogging_ jam segini.

"Wookie!" _Namja_ Cho Kyuhyun berdiri tegak dari pagar rumahnya. Maniknya tertuju pda sosok bersurai wine tersebut. "Kau..." Gigi Kyuhyun bergertak tak senang.

"Apa-apaan kau? Niat nyari ribut?" Yesung memiringkan kepala datar. Lalu, seolah dapat gambaran, ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook mendekat, tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi maaf saja ya. Dia bonekaku sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggeram, merebut tangan sahabatnya. "Ryeowook, masuk sekarang!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Tunggu, Kyu. Lepaskan! Sakit!"

Ryeowook tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia yakin, Yesung menyunggingkan senyum sendu sebelum pergi.

.

.

_**Free from the meter programming**_

_**"I like you," just kidding―**_

_**The usual complaints**_

_**Bolts? Nuts?**_

_**They're all just Bad**_

_**My gaze on you, a dangerous war**_

_**I'll use my charms and take you down, bitch**_

_**Only you, you make me SICK, so here's this verse, KICK!**_

_**Hey, look over at me! Give me kiss!**_

_**With the lips of a liar, show me the limits of your deceit**_

_**I won't take anyone but you**_

_**And more- Won't you let me be even more selfish?**_

_**Love's a winning streak, only for seasoned veterans**_

_**Spout lies, show off, lean and fall down**_

_**But, I can't bring myself to hate that part of you**_

_**And you're a step above, you'd hit me**_

_**I can't talk back, I just can't say anything!**_

_**Rely on me even more**_

_**Desire even more, more**_

_**Trouble yourself over me even more**_

_**I want, want you to bother me for it**_

_**Listen to my voice even more**_

_**Lead me astray with your words**_

_**If you've been programmed to do so,**_

_**Baby, it's all meaningless**_

_**You know what I want?**_

_**I alone to be the subject of your "LOVE"**_

_**In my mind, I keep pretending to be tough**_

_**But you've realized the truth, right, my Darling?**_

_**A change in enthalpy, "Why?!" I don't know what's going on anymore**_

_**All I want is for you to be next to me**_

_**Love Me Baby Baby**_

_**Give Me Very Very**_

_**Please, go ahead, do it so rough there's no time to breathe**_

_**Beasty Gimmick Gimmick**_

_**Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi**_

_**Take that unbreathing thing and force it in my mouth**_

_**I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now**_

_**Knock Down**_

.

.

.

**The End**

**First**, I wanna say HAPPY YEWOOK ANNIVERSARY~ Hope I can still make their fict until next year too~

**Second**, to be honest, pada awalnya Hye kepengen pakai judul dan tema Islands. Sumpah deh. Tapi karena gak jago buat adegan haru dll, jadinya gak jadi trus pas ada niatan pakai Raining Speel For Love tapi karena tema lagunya galau, jadi nggak pake.

**Third**, kenapa judulnya 'Luvoratorrrrry!'? Salahkan mood Hye yang pas ngetik ini malah kepikat lagu itu. Karena suara imut Reol dan rap ala korea Nqrse, akhirnya nyari indo subnya. Alhasil, cerita absurdlah yang tercipta. (Tapi Hye sangat rekomen lagu ini!)

**Fourth**, Hye tahu ini absurd, awkward dan sebangsanya. Jadi, setidaknya ini memiliki sequel terakhir. I don't know, maybe next month? 25th December?

Yosh. For the last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
